Rachel's Plan
by hoglee
Summary: I knew that look well. That greener-than-usual gaze and oh-sooooo-kissable smile. I knew it from whenever I leaned towards her to whisper assurances of beauty into her ear; from when she would lean back and watch me squirm underneath her, begging for release. If Santana could do that to Quinn just by swishing her hips in one of those dam Cheerios outfits, then I sure as hell could.


**A/N So basically I wrote this at midnight last night, hence why it seems to turn from heated to sweet and then finish incredibly tackily! Thought I'd post it anyway though, so...**

**Set in Season 2 Episode 4: Duets.**

**Written assuming that Faberry is going on behind the scenes.**

**If you want to review, I appreciate it; if not, no worries.**

RPOV

I looked at Quinn as the girl laughed, enjoying Santana and Mercedes' admittedly electric rendition of 'River Deep, Mountain High'.

I humphed, trying to quell the heat I felt rising in my chest as I watched my girlfriend carelessly caress her neck.

I knew that look well. That greener-than-usual gaze and oh-sooooo-kissable smile. I knew it from whenever I leaned towards her to whisper assurances of beauty into her ear; from when she would lean back and watch me squirm underneath her, begging for release. Bitch always did have a dominatrix streak, but somehow it was soft in Quinn. She loved that I loved it more, I think, than she loved it for herself.

Hence the glowing gentility of her beauty when she looked like that.

Still, turning away (my God, her neck looked positively edible when she did that) and catching Finn's eye for appearances sake, I frowned. If Santana could do that to Quinn just by swishing her hips in one of those darn Cheerios' outfits, then I sure as hell could.

The Sam guy she had picked out this time seemed really sweet though. I felt bad for him. It sucks to be the beard of a girl like Quinn.

QPOV

I could feel Rachel's disbelieving gaze on me and inwardly smirked. My mild attraction to Santana (what? The girl is, as she claims, "smokin'") really got to Rachel, and I knew this was killing her. For good measure I stroked my neck, allowing her to imagine how she was going to mark me for this when we got home. She always liked to stake her ownership after such an incident. I felt her practically growl as she turned away, I thought with a somewhat scheming look in her eye. I almost sang in glee (no pun intended. Well ok, a little) as I realised Rachel Berry was going to try and prove her hotness to me. Like she even had to try- I literally liquefy when she touches me.

RPOV

"Stupid Santana and her stupid dance" I mumbled, cursing as I reluctantly approached the Latina.

" 'Sup Pippin? Is all not well in the midget paradise of the shire?" Santana asked carelessly, her usual fond greeting since I had, as she so crassly put it, "got Quinn laid" (Santana actually used the name 'Tubbers' but I refuse to be so rude to Quinn, even in my head).

"Putting your closet nerdiness aside, I'm pretty sure that somewhere a goddamn warthog has been given wings, because I need your help".

"Well since you asked so nicely…" she smirked walking off.

"Santana, PLEASE!" She did not turn around. I sighed, playing my trump card. "I need your help to make love to Quinn", I said, wincing as I waited for her response.

Santana spun around, pupils considerably more dilated. "Why didn't you say so then, Pipsqueak? What do you need, tips dental dams? I always figured Quinn would be quite hygienic down there though…"

"Ok, wow. Santana, Stop!" The girl grinned evilly, letting me know she was just winding me up. Great. "I sort of, wondered if maybe you could get hold of a Cheerios' uniform for me?"

QPOV

Santana's eyes widened and mine (yes I was eavesdropping, but you know Rachel really should have checked behind these lockers. ANYONE could have been listening to this conversation. Now, thanks to my threatening glares at all approaching, only I could listen in) did too. Rachel in a Cheerios' outfit? That was an interesting idea.

Though maybe one we could discuss later. Right now I just wanted to assure my girlfriend that I could not ever fall for anyone else while I had her.

"A cheerios' outfit?"

"Yeah. I kind of want to do a dance like you did today. Y'know, prove to Quinn that I'm as sexy as you".

Ok, screw that. We'll do the outfit now and assure her of my undying love at a later date. Yup, that sounds much better.

RPOV

Santana smiled and nodded in answer to my questioning glance. "She's gone".

I laughed. "She really can't be subtle!"

"Squeaker, you're talking to the girl who watched her take her repression out on you for your whole childhood because she "hated you". Trust me, I know".

I grinned. I knew Quinn would come along here to find me and drive me back, so Santana and I just happened to have a little conversation at lunch about borrowing the uniform, and now our little by-play would, I was sure, have got Quinn in the mood.

"Go get your Merry, Pippin!"

"For the last time, San: Merry and Pippin are not a gay hobbit couple!" I called, racing off to change into my new uniform. I was almost certain that Quinn would be in the shower rooms, having some of her increasingly frequent 'alone time'- probably the world's oldest euphemism for masturbation.

Having pulled myself into the infamous red and white dress, I felt a tad nervous. I really could do with more practice time. However, I had committed myself now, and I never broke a commitment. Or let my girl down when she was all 'wound up'.

I practised the smirk, pulled my hair into a pony tail, and set off to the shower-rooms.

I prayed to God that Santana did her job and kept those shower rooms empty.

QPOV

I ran cold water over my body as I tried to calm down. The shower insisted on keeping running hot though, which really didn't help my situation at all.

Giving up, I slid one hand down my stomach and stroked there, gasping at the hope of release it gave me.

Suddenly the changing room door swung open. I bit my lip in horror. I would have to wait for them to leave before I could get out and grab my towel.

My horror grew as I heard footsteps approaching the shower – blocks; though I admit, it was slightly arousing too.

So NOT the time to think about that, Fabray, I scolded myself.

The footsteps stopped outside my door.

"Having a little more 'alone time', Fabray?" an amused voice remarked, her tongue curling deliciously around the consonants of the words.

"Rachel", I gasped, making the situation seem worse than it was, but God help me- that voice.

She tapped lightly on the door. "Quinn" she said huskily. "Let me make love to you".

My head fell back into the cubicle wall and I heard her laugh softly.

Helplessly, I drew back the latch and my girlfriend smiled sexily. She leaned in the doorway in false nonchalance. That uniform should be illegal on all midget brunettes.

I quivered as I felt her gaze ooze down me, slowly covering every inch of skin in a rubescent flush.

She stepped forward, hips swaying in a mesmerising swirl.

"I'm not really going to dance like Santana, so don't get your hopes up" she teased, voice sunk to a chocolately low.

"How did you-"

"Eavesdrop much?" she mimicked, in perfect imitation of what I had once said to her.

I blushed even more profusely. "You knew".

Rachel smiled gently. "I kind of wanted you to hear".

I looked up and my breath caught at the sheer adoration and want in her eyes.

"I kind of chose a different sort of song- if that's alright with you?"

I could not believe that she was nervous. I mean I was the blushing, naked and soaking wet one being backed into a corner by my insanely hot girlfriend.

I nodded dumbly.

She smiled and stepped forward once more, pressing her lips to mine.

_One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain._

Here Rachel gave me the world's cutest smile before pressing her lips gently to my shoulder.

_One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue_

Here she giggled before playfully curling her hot pink tongue around my panting one.

She moved to my ear-lobe and sang the next words in a quiet and throaty alto that sank through me with indescribable softness.

_And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while_

Now she took my hands and placed them on her hips. It was only now that I realised that she had come under the shower too and was now somewhat _dripping_. I licked my lips.

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_

As she sang, she allowed her fingers to trace down my hips, my stomach, lightly passing over my breasts on her way to there.

When she reached that place that had been begging for contact since this morning, I stretched back against the shower wall, gasping as she marked my neck, oh-so-gently, and her fingers continued to move.

RPOV

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_

I finished the song but continued to hum quietly as I poured every soft and fuzzy feeling I could into each touch of Quinn. Moments like this, it didn't matter that no one else but Brittana and Puck knew about us; that our parents would flip (gay dads does not automatically ok with lesbian daughter make, ok); that we were consigned to publically dating boys. Moments like this when Quinn's hands fell to my hair and ran through the locks, when my hands caressed her velvet, when my kisses where met with her pillow skin, rather than Finn's rough stubble. Moments when her eyes met mine, all hazel-green and open and trusting and _loving._ Moments when I know we feel the same way.


End file.
